


To Be Loved

by Spacecadet72



Series: Forever Fugitive [2]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Henry?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Henry turned to see Abigail walking out of the bedroom. He could only stare for a moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You look beautiful,” he said, his voice hushed as she walked over to him with a wide smile. </em>
</p>
<p>Henry and Abigail's first Valentine's Day. Set pre Faithful Unto Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last February, but as Faithful Unto Death wasn't anywhere near being ready to be posted yet, I could only send it to [idelthoughts](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idelthoughts). I had planned on posting this on Sunday, but the days got away from me. I figure it's within the week, so we're good. :D

Henry smiled as he walked down to Lewis’ office. The hallway was covered in pink and red paper hearts, each one covered with glitter, or some sort of holiday appropriate saying. Denise, the receptionist must have done it. She had been talking about how excited she was for Valentine’s Day since the first day of February. 

“The decorations look lovely,” he told Denise as he walked by her desk.

She beamed up at him, looking quite festive in red sweater and sparkly pink earrings. “Thank you, Dr. Morgan. Happy Valentine’s Day!”

He returned the greeting, and turned down the hallway. He knocked on the office door once he reached it, and poked his head in. 

“Sorry to bother you, but I came to see if you had that file we were talking about earlier?”

Lewis looked up from his computer. “Right, of course! Come on in. I know it’s here, somewhere…” he shuffled through the files on his desk, before pulling out the right one with an “aha!”

Henry took the file from Lewis and flipped through it. 

"Do you have any big plans for tonight?" Lewis asked as he straightened the papers on his desk. 

Henry looked up, his smile stretching wide. "We're going to dinner and then dancing."

Lewis nodded. "We're sending the kids off to her sister's house for the night. It will be nice to come home to a quiet house after a nice dinner. Although, I didn't get my wife flowers. That was a nice touch."

Henry stiffened and looked up slowly. The flowers had only been delivered that morning. To their house. 

"How do you know about that?"

Lewis leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful as he stared out the window. "You know, I quite like being on this side of things." He turned his attention back to Henry. "I was in the break room earlier and overheard a couple of the nurses talking about it. Apparently, Abigail posted a picture on instagram."

Henry let out a breath. Of course she had, he should have realized. 

He shook his head, with a rueful smile. “I feel like I should have known that.” 

He didn’t really understand the need to constantly document every minute of your life for people you didn’t know, but whenever he mentioned it, she just laughed, and he really couldn’t begrudge her something that made her happy. 

\-----

“Henry?

Henry turned to see Abigail walking out of the bedroom. He could only stare for a moment. 

“You look beautiful,” he said, his voice hushed as she walked over to him with a wide smile. 

“You like it?” she asked as she pulled the skirt out wide for his inspection. The dress was a deep red and cut in a style that would have fit right in 75 years ago. 

“I do,” he said when she reached him. He turned and held his arm out. 

“Are you ready, Mrs. Morgan?” 

His smile, wide and incandescently happy, matched hers. 

She put her arm through his and stepped close. 

“Lead the way, Mr. Morgan.” 

He laughed as they walked out the door.

\-----

Dinner had been lovely, if a bit crowded, everyone out to celebrate the holiday. Abigail had looked beautiful, her eyes sparkling in the candlelight and while Henry knew that the holiday was largely contrived and commercialized, he couldn’t help but feel his heart swell as he looked at her. He loved her so much, it almost hurt. 

They had danced for a few songs, Henry holding her close as they twirled around the room, but the dance floor was as crowded as the rest of the restaurant, and Henry found himself wishing for a little more privacy. 

She had leaned up until her lips grazed his ear. “Do you want to get out of here?” she asked as they narrowly avoided bumping into a very enthusiastic, but not very talented couple. 

They had left as soon as the song ended. 

Now back in their living room, Abigail laughed as Henry twirled her away from him. She fell into his chest when he twirled her back, slightly unsteady on her feet. 

"Thank you for tonight," she murmured against his shoulder as they moved around the room together, "it was lovely."

"You're welcome,” he said back, just as softly. 

He continued turning them around the room, humming along to the music coming from the record player. He knew, as he held this woman on his arms, as she wore his ring on her finger, that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. He held her a little closer and leaned down for a kiss.


End file.
